


Empty Bed

by devon99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Charlie/Don, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devon99/pseuds/devon99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie should be used to waking up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Bed

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[don/charlie](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/don/charlie), [numb3rs drabbles](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs%20drabbles), [pg](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/pg)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Numb3rs Drabble: Empty Bed, Charlie/Don, PG**_  
Title: Empty Bed  
Characters: Charlie/Don  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Prompt: Crumple at [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/)  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately Numb3rs does not belong to me  
Unbetad - All mistakes entirely my own

Empty Bed

  
Charlie shifts and turns, crumpled sheets wrapped around him, like a cloak of pretence.

The empty pillow next to him is still dented, still smells of cologne.

He can still feel the ache of his brother inside him; his hip still bears the shape of Don's teeth, his lip is still swollen where he bit down on it, trying to be quiet, but Charlie knows that Don is long gone.

He doesn't know why it still hurts, _still disappoints_, waking up alone. He should be used to it by now.

Probability mocks him, but maybe next time will be different.

~


End file.
